Eleonore von Wittenburg
|-|Base= |-|Muspellheimr Lævateinn= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 5-A, likely far higher | High 1-A Name: Eleonore von Wittenburg, Samiel Zentaur, Einherjar Rubedo, Ryuumei Mikado Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 92 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #9, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. As an Einherjar she is immortal as long as Reinhard Heydrich exists.) Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of her targets), Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping (Briah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Fire Manipulation (The heat of her flames rival that of a nuclear explosion and can attack the soul itself), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Holy Relic's carry a poison that hinder or negate regeneration of the soul), Homing Attack (Her flames are capable of homing in and chasing down the target until they finally engulf them), Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Summoning (Can summon her Relic from Gladsheimr), Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Endured being in the presence of Methuselah) and Soul Manipulation (All Holy Relic users are capable of enduring attacks that hit the soul) | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Mountain level (Is much stronger compared to the regular members of the LDO. Her flames' power surpasses that of a nuke. Effortlessly destroyed Tubal Cain in Marie and Rea's Routes.), can bypass durability by attacking her opponent's soul | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Superior to boosted Wilhelm Ehrenburg who could smash through Methuselah's Jaws of Darkness) | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (She is comparable to the other commanders) | At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Superior than restricted form) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't fight physically) | Unknown | High Outerversal Durability: Mountain level (Much stronger than the regular members of the LDO. Tanked Tubal Cain's attacks), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Superior to boosted Wilhelm Ehrenburg) | High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless (Has an endless amount of souls due to her connection with Gladsheimr, allowing her to fight forever) | Limitless | Limitless Range: At least several kilometers (Her attacks have displayed this range before), Universal with her Holy Relic and Muspellheimr Lævateinn (Her attacks are described as never missing, and will chase down their target over an effectively infinite 3-D space) | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic, Der Freiscutz Samiel (A railgun tank) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, capable of predicting Beatrice's movements with her eyes closed. Weaknesses: The more people she affects with her Briah the weaker her power becomes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Der Freiscutz Samiel: (The Marksman Samiel) The Holy Relic of Eleonore. Takes the appearance of a World War Two railgun tank. This relic is capable of launching shells that explode with an output exceeding the most powerful nukes. These shells, much like all other Holy Relics, are capable of inflicting both physical and spiritual damage, burning them to cinders along with the very souls of their victims. Briah * Muspellheimr Lævateinn: (Harrowing Sword of Inferno) Eleonore’s Hadou-type Briah, her desire being “I want to burn forever in the glow of Gold". Eleonore's Briah was initially in an incomplete form, causing her flames to continuously expand even after the target has escaped from their range until the flames finally engulf her foe. Even if one were to possess resistance to flames of such magnitude (exceeding the output of the most powerful nukes), the flames burn the very soul and bypass all resistance to heat and fire, reducing the target to nothing but cinders. But when the true form of her Briah is activated, Eleonore teleports her target into a realm of ceaselessly burning hellfire inside the barrel of her Relic that is impossible to escape from without cross-dimensional teleportation. Said realms' flames also retain all the characteristics of her incomplete Briah, the fire expanding endlessly to catch fleeing enemies and ignoring any resistance to heat and fire. Furthermore, her Holy Relic can still be utilized within this realm, firing unavoidable bursts of flame to further complicate matters for Eleonore's foes. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | Legion Reincarnation Gallery Der Freiscutz Samiel.png|Eleonore's Holy Relic. Others Notable Victories: Gilgamesh (Nasuverse) Gilgamesh's Profile (Base Gilgamesh and Eleonore were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time (OUAT)) Rumplestiltskin's profile (5-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1